


Dioses y Monstruos.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Bit Romantic, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Deny of God, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin Needs a Hug, Hwang Hyunjin exotic dancer, Kim Seungmin and Bang Chan are enemies, Kim Seungmin gangster, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Murder, Older Characters, One Shot, Prostitution, Song: Gods and Monsters (Lana del Rey), criminal assault, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: —Pondré el mundo de rodillas sólo para que te alaben.— ¿Y tú lo harás también?—cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.—Príncipe, yo seré el primero en arrodillarme....— ¿Soy bonito?—Eres el ser más hermoso de todo el universo—asintió Seungmin, sonriendo—No hay nada en el mundo que se compare contigo.— ¿Y cuándo deje de ser bonito?—preguntó, su voz rompiéndose en la última palabra— ¿Cuándo ya no sea joven ni hermoso? ¿Seguirás viéndome tan bonito como el día en que me conociste?(Ambientado en la misma línea temporal que el trabajo anterior, Blue Jeans)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: OTP's Songfic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 1





	1. Gods and Monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo dejar de escribir con esta canción que es el segundo one shot que hago sólo que el primero lo hice para el fandom de Supernatural.
> 
> En fin, es la primer cosa...digamos que un tanto agresiva que escribo respecto a SKZ así que me veo en la necesidad de recordarles que ficción, específicamente ficción fanática, así que nada de lo aquí expresado es ni remotamente cercano a lo canon, respeto a los artistas y separarlos por completo de la ficción c:
> 
> Estoy segura que iba a decir algo más pero ya no recuerdo ;-; perdón.
> 
> Según yo lo revisé bien pero disculpen si se me fue un error de dedo, no me he querido cortar las uñas y pues uñas largas+teclado=letras a lo pndjo.

Kim Seungmin odiaba reunirse en esos lugares pero sabía que era más seguro hacerlo de esa manera aunque su mesa estuviera rodeada con cinco guardias de seguridad que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por él.

La música sonaba fuerte, el aroma a sudor y tabaco le picaba la nariz de manera molesta, el calor era bochornoso y la atención indeseada pero había accedido ver a su socio en ese lugar sólo por tener una cuartada en caso de necesitarla, excusándose con una pequeña noche libre como todos los días del mes; las luces fluorescentes comenzaban a marearlo poniéndolo de malas, ahorrándose el débil gruñido que intentaba salir de sus labios y volviendo a mirar el reloj en su muñeca.

—Media hora tarde—gruñó por lo bajo, su voz siendo tragada por la música.

Tomó el trago en su mesa, bebiéndolo de golpe antes de colocar el vaso de manera brusca en la mesa, mirando hacia el escenario en la parte de abajo, contemplando a las bailarinas en la barra y a sus escandalosos atuendos que le hacían arrugar la nariz.

— ¿Es necesarita tanta seguridad?—gruñeron a voz de grito mientras se presentaban ante sus guardias para que lo dejaran sentarse—Yo nada más tengo uno.

—Porque te follas a ese uno—gruñó Seungmin con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su socio sentarse frente a él— ¿Y dónde está?

—Me dio privacidad—declaró el tipo sentándose frente a Seungmin, señalando de manera distraída a una mesa al otro lado—Tengo noticias.

Seungmin miró por encima del hombro ajeno al lugar donde había señalado, encontrando a un tipo realmente bajito vestido de negro de pies a cabeza con ojos alertas en su dirección, jugueteando con el trago que tenía en la mesa y platicando con otra mujer que lucía un poco mayor para él.

Regresó su atención hacia su socio, Lee Minho, luciendo mortalmente serio mientras se lamía los labios, tan atractivo que quitaba el aliento pero con frialdad en sus ojos que lo hacía ver despiadado, distante; si Seungmin no lo conociera mejor, diría que era por completo apático rayando a lo psicótico pero conocía a Minho mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, confiaba en él de forma devota y era por eso que lo había hecho su socio.

— ¿Buenas o malas?—cuestionó ante la declaración de tener noticias sobre lo que llevaba trabajando durante un tiempo.

—No sé cómo lo tomes—Minho golpeteó su labio inferior con la punta de sus dedos de manera pensativa antes de inclinarse para hablar en voz más baja—Conseguí información de Bang si aún quieres cobrarte lo que le hizo a Binnie.

Los ojos de Seungmin se encendieron, luciendo terriblemente intimidante a pesar de ser más joven que el propio Minho, dando la expresión despiadada que lo había llevado a ser líder de una de las más grandes mafias que se disputaban Seúl; cara de cachorro, cuerpos en el armario era lo que solían decir para referirse a Kim Seungmin.

Nada en él te gritaba lo malo que hacía, luciendo como un respetable hombre de negocios al que no le podían pisar la cola las autoridades porque no se la encontraban, aún si Seungmin se las meneaba en la cara como un cachorro juguetón. Era conocido como Cachorro en los lugares bajos, haciendo que nadie le temiera hasta que lo tenían en frente, Minho solía decir que era como un perro del infierno pero, sea cual sea su raza, seguía siendo fiel a los que se acercaban a él.

Seo Changbin había sido un amigo cercano; apenas comenzaba a trabajar para él con algunos recados junto a su fiel compañero Jisung, la ahora escolta de Minho; hacía las cosas rápido y sin dudar, era completamente devoto a Seungmin así que no le costó nada ir dándole misiones un poco más complicadas, esperando que siguiera actuando sin dudar.

Changbin jaló el gatillo en más de una ocasión en nombre de Seungmin y el líder pronto lo tuvo en alta estima, decidiendo que era de esas pocas personas en las que podía confiar en su vida, prometiéndole a él y a Jisung un lugar cerca suyo que los alejara de la línea de fuego para mantenerlos a salvo…o eso fue hasta que Seungmin, molesto por las acciones de la mafia enemiga, les ordenara ejecutar a uno de sus miembros.

Lo último que sabe Seungmin es que Jisung aparece golpeado en el cuartel cargando a un moribundo Changbin mientras susurraba el nombre de su amante, pidiéndole a Jisung que le asegurara que volvió el lunes.

Bang había querido cobrarse la muerte de su hombre en donde más le dolía a Seungmin, incluso había emboscado a Minho dándole una golpiza que casi lo dejó en estado vegetal.

Bang Chan había asesinado a Changbin y Kim Seungmin no iba a olvidarlo tan fácil.

—Que preguntes es ofensivo—gruñó con ojos entrecerrados, mirando fijamente a Minho— ¿Qué encontraste?

—En realidad fue Hannie el que encontró—aclaró con un encogimiento de hombros—Alguien se te está adelantando y, si te mueves rápido, podrías hacer que te ayude.

—Minho, dime de una maldita vez.

—Bang está intentando hacer negocios con los Yakuza en un intento de conseguir más gente y quitarte Seúl, ha viajado a Japón con más frecuencia y, según Hannie, ha estado hablando con gente poderosa. Siempre que regresa a Corea trae más gente pero en sus ausencias deja a cargo a alguien.

— ¿A quién?—Seungmin ya comenzaba a hacer planes en su cabeza para devolver el golpe que llevaba doliéndole desde hace un tiempo.

—Bang sale con Felix, el novio de Binnie.

Mientras procesaba la nueva información, sintiendo su cerebro moverse mucho más rápido que las palabras que escuchaba, las luces se atenuaron y la música se volvió más suave, tranquila, casi una ensoñación. Minho dijo algo más, o eso le pareció, pero tampoco prestó atención, más concentrado en la nueva información.

Ahí, rodeado del repugnante olor de sudor, tabaco y alcohol, con luces que habían estado lastimando sus ojos y sonidos que le martilleaban la cabeza, fue donde lo conoció; cualquiera pensaría que no era la gran cosa, que sólo era uno más entre todos los que ahí estaban, pero Seungmin siempre fue bueno para ver más allá de lo que se le mostraba, siempre notaba lo que hacía diferente a las personas y si valían la pena.

Y lo primero que pensó al verlo fue que él era un ángel rodeado de monstruos que no valían la pena y dioses que miraban desde su palco. Era un ser celestial moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, entreteniendo a su público, sabiéndose adorado de mil maneras distintas mientras recibía las ovaciones de los monstruos a los que se le negó lo divino y la mirada crítica de los dioses que lo habían arrojado de su lado.

Seungmin se desconectó por completo de Minho, hipnotizado por completo por el ser que bailaba en una de las plataformas para las bailarinas; era grácil, delicado, mantenía la expresión soñadora en su bello rostro mientras el sudor comenzaba a brillar en su piel hasta hacerlo lucir más etéreo; desde su lugar no podía contemplarlo con exactitud, envidiando a esa gente que podía alzar la mano y tocarlo, odiando cuando algunos lo hacían declarándolos indignos para semejante acto.

—Veo que te gusta—escuchó la burla de Minho, filtrándose a través de la ensoñación a la que el ser le había metido— ¿Puedo volver con Hannie?

—Para la otra ven a la casa y no me traigas aquí—fue el suave gruñido de Seungmin sin dejar de ver al frente.

—Tampoco pierdas la cabeza por su cara bonita—gruñó Minho, levantándose de su lugar y sacudiendo sus pantalones—Es sólo una puta.

Seungmin lo despidió con brusquedad, no teniendo ánimos de tolerar cualquier insulto hacia el ángel que bailaba.

Contempló cómo el dinero llovía hacia él, cómo sonreía sabiéndose adorado, venerado al igual que una deidad, puesto en un pedestal sobre el resto mientras los atraía a la más baja de las pasiones, tentándolos y condenándolos en una declaración de guerra; si se le negó el cielo entonces no volvería a llevar a nadie más hacia él.

El baile pudo durar minutos pero Seungmin sintió que fueron horas hasta que él desapareció, recogiendo el dinero, sonriendo a quien intentaba tocarlo provocando que Seungmin mirara molesto esas manos, preguntándose quién les dijo que eran dignos de tomarlo.

Kim Seungmin siempre conseguía lo que quería, el puesto que tenía era clara evidencia de eso, porque era fiel creyente de luchar hasta tener lo que deseas; de nada sirve pedir y pedir extendiendo sólo la mano sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por conseguirlo.

Y en ese instante, Kim Seungmin quería al ángel que bailaba tentando al diablo.

…

Hyunjin no lloraba hasta que llegaba a casa, era una regla universal que se dio a sí mismo cuando la primera vez le dejaron marcas en el brazo y lo reprendieron por arruinar el maquillaje, así que pasaba gran parte de la noche sonriendo y apretando los dientes.

¿Cómo llegó a ese punto de su vida del cual ya no había retorno? No sabría decirlo, tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas opciones después de haber huido de casa; siempre le dijeron que sólo servía para verse bonito, que era un cabeza hueca, que mejor viviera de su rostro, ni siquiera en la escuela le daban la palabra porque sabían que diría una estupidez y, a la larga, Hyunjin se la creyó.

Fue peor cuando declaró que le gustaban los chicos, no en casa al menos pero sí en la escuela; Hyunjin se perdió en relaciones que no lo llevaban a ningún lado, alejándose de las personas que le amaban a pesar de “ser un idiota”, decidiendo que no quería nada de lo que le ofrecían, huyendo a cualquier lugar que no le conociera para comenzar de cero.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos doler, sintiendo la suciedad por debajo de la piel mientras terminaba de quitarse el maquillaje y recibía la paga de la noche, sonriendo en agradecimiento a pesar de tener la boca llena de reproches e insultos; tragándose todas las injusticias de las que era víctima, él y el resto de sus compañeros, porque había que estar agradecido ya que era lo único en lo que era bueno.

— ¿Has terminado por hoy?—cuestionó una de sus compañeras mirándolo con una pequeña mueca mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

—Sí—asintió, apresurándose a colocarse el suéter— ¿Y tú?

—Creía que ya pero alguien ha preguntado por mí—su voz se quebró ante eso último antes de sacudir la cabeza—Está bien, con lo que gané hoy en la noche podré mantener a mi bebé hasta el siguiente fin de semana.

Ella no debería ser mayor que Hyunjin, suponía que tendrían la misma edad, pero era mamá soltera de una bonita niña de cinco años que adoraba enseñarle a cualquier rostro amigable en aquella vida. Le dio una sonrisa antes de verla desaparecer, apresurándose por hacer lo mismo para no romperse frente al resto.

La puerta trasera del lugar daba a un escalofriante callejón flaqueado de botes de basura y desperdicios de otras personas, Hyunjin odiaba tener que salir por ese maldito callejón hasta la calle perfectamente iluminada pero sabía que era más fácil, si alguno de los clientes lo veía intentar salir por la puerta principal sólo lo condenarían a quedarse más en aquel lugar.

Se apresuró a caminar en la oscuridad, agradeciendo la ausencia de la horrible música que estaba condenado a escuchar al menos cuatro días a la semana, sonriendo débilmente por la idea de tener el día libre y no volver a ese horrible lugar hasta la noche del día siguiente.

El sonido de sus zapatos pisando la basura a su alrededor fue coreado por el crujido de otro par de pies, haciendo que se tensara un momento sin llegar a detenerse, apresurándose a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo la fría superficie de su teléfono, esperando usarlo para defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

— ¿Ya te vas, bonito?—hablaron a su espalda, una voz profunda que fue coreada por un puñado de risas— ¿No resultas muy caro para ser una simple puta?

Hyunjin cerró los ojos apresurando el paso, llegando a la calle principal y virando hacia la izquierda, consolándose un poco cuando vio más iluminación creyendo, ilusamente, que estaría a salvo de lo que acechaba en la oscuridad.

No era la primera vez que alguien intentaba pasarse de listo sólo porque no habían conseguido el precio que había que pagar por él; su jefa lo había puesto muy en alto junto con otro puñado de sus compañeros, haciendo que sólo gente privilegiada que frecuentaba el lugar pudiera acceder a pasar un rato con él. Era algo así como el platillo exótico del menú, tanto para hombres y mujeres.

Claro que eso no le parecía al trabajador promedio que sólo querían llevarse a alguien a la cama, dispuestos a pagar y molestándose que ni así podían hacerlo.

—Te están hablando, bonito—escuchó la voz de una mujer lo que le hizo estremecerse, intentando llegar pronto a la avenida principal—Oh, vamos, ¿no vendrás por las buenas?

A nada de echarse a correr cuando un puño de hierro le tiró del cabello, regresándolo un par de metros y llenándolo de risas con olor a alcohol que le aturdieron un segundo.

El agudo dolor en su cabeza hizo que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaran a emanar, llevando una mano hacia el puño que lo sujetaba intentando aflojarlo, mirando con terror los cinco rostros que le rodeaban en plena calle iluminada.

—Por favor, no estoy en servicio—balbuceó, sintiéndose impotente y paralizado.

A veces, el guardia, Paul, le pedía un taxi para que no tuviera que caminar a casa por seguridad porque no era la primera vez que a atacaban a alguno de los bailarines justo después de terminar su turno; a Hyunjin le había pasado un par de veces, librándola por poco ya sea porque pasaba un auto y él se arrojaba al frente o porque se echaba a correr a la avenida principal y se perdía entre las personas.

No era la primera vez que pasaba y, sin temor a equivocarse, no sería la última.

—Oh, ¿es que éstas no abren todos los días?—se burlaron mientras se le acercaban—Sosténganlo, creo que tendremos oferta de cinco al precio de cero.

Su boca fue cubierta y sus brazos sujetos, Hyunjin no se dejó hacer a pesar de todo, pateando a quien estuviera a su alcance, retorciéndose del agarre e intentando gritar a través de la mordaza mientras su rostro comenzaba a empaparse de lágrimas y mocos, mirando con absoluto terror como aquel hombre le desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba con brusquedad.

La luz debía protegerlo, los monstruos se quedaban en la oscuridad porque la luz los lastimaba; los vampiros salían de noche, los hombres lobos aparecían con la luna llena, todo ser monstruoso dependía de la oscuridad para actuar y devorar a sus víctimas, entonces ¿por qué aquello se estaba dando bajo una farola?

Hyunjin lloraba y suplicaba, mirando fijamente la luz sobre su cabeza, intentando luchar a pesar de ya tener su ropa interior en un revoltijo con sus pantalones a la altura de sus tobillos; miraba la luz esperando que aquello terminara, que los monstruos volvieran a la noche, que las cosas que se hacían en oscuridad se quedaran ahí.

La luz lo hacía real y no sólo una pesadilla, con las luces encendidas Hyunjin no podía pretender que nada estaba pasando.

Su grito fue ahogado en la mano que lo amordazaba, las lágrimas se derramaron sin control alguno, el dolor fue tan insoportable mientras sucias manos le tocaban, lo sujetaban hasta crear moretones y otras dos personas, además del que le sujetaba y el que cometía el acto, comenzaron a marcarlo con sus bocas como si fuera un simple juguete.

—Dentro de mi experiencia…—hablaron desde la oscuridad haciendo que el tiempo se congelara—Es mejor pajearte tú mismo que obligar a alguien a hacerlo.

Las personas que habían sujetado a Hyunjin lo dejaron caer al suelo sin ceremonias, haciendo que el bailarín se golpeara con brusquedad la cabeza y no encontrara la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y correr, agradeciendo la distracción; sus piernas temblaban, dolía allá donde el hombre había entrado, sus brazos parecían dislocados de lo fuerte que le habían estado sujetando y respiraba de manera acelerada.

—No debería estar perdiendo mí tiempo en esto—gruñó la sombra.

—Entonces no te metas—habló uno de los hombres haciendo estremecer a Hyunjin—Sigue tu camino como el resto.

Monstruos lo rodeaban haciendo que Hyunjin temiera, deseando escapar a cualquier lado para estar a salvo pero, cuando la voz en las sombras llegó a la luz, dios apareció dispuesto a protegerlo.

Su rostro era difícil de ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba pero aún así notó que él recién llegado era imponente; quizá fue los zapatos bien lustrados o el traje hecho a medida, quizá fueron los dos hombres que se postraron a sus lados o el auto que le esperaba en la calle, Hyunjin no lo sabía pero decidió que entre los monstruos en la luz y el dios en la oscuridad, el segundo era más destructivo.

—Vamos a hacer esto—habló el extraño con un ligero tono burlón—Vamos a intercambiar papeles—extendió una mano hacia uno de los hombres que le acompañaban y Hyunjin se tensó al ver el brillo de un arma—Yo les digo que les voy a disparar y ustedes lloran mientras suplican que no lo haga—el tono burlón desapareció cuando dio un paso al frente—Voy a hacer que los sujeten y los amordacen mientras licuó sus intestinos y ustedes lloran pidiendo que me detenga siendo ignorados, ¿acaso no estaban haciendo eso?

Desde ese nuevo ángulo Hyunjin ya podía ver su rostro, sintiéndose maravillado e intimidado en partes iguales; el hombre poseía una adorable sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes, haciéndolo parecer casi un niño, mientras la muerte refulgía en sus ojos confirmando que él no iba a dudar en jalar el gatillo.

El sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio de la noche. Un momento Hyunjin miraba a su salvador y al siguiente tenía el rostro cubierto de cálida sangre y el cuerpo del hombre que lo había intentado violar caía sin vida frente a él con la mitad del cráneo volado por la bala.

—Como dije—habló el elegante hombre, volviendo a cargar arma y botando el casquillo que ya había usado—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Fue una matanza, Hyunjin no encontraba otra palabra para los cinco cuerpos sin vida que decoraban el pavimento por el que había estado caminando. Sin dudar, sin siquiera pestañear y moverse de su lugar, disparó con exactitud liquidando a los monstruos antes de regresar el arma a uno de los hombres y quitarse el saco del traje, dando tentativos pasos en dirección a Hyunjin que yacía aún en el suelo.

—Llévate los casquillos—ordenó sin mirar a los sujetos que le acompañaban, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Hyunjin—No me importa si los encuentran aquí, extrae las balas de los cuerpos y alerten a Minho de lo que hice en caso de que se investigue.

Sus ojos se suavizaron a mirar a Hyunjin, apenas arrugando la nariz al verlo cubierto de sangre, sacando un pañuelo bordado de su bolsillo y limpiándolo con delicadeza.

—Desagradable que te veas manchado de los sesos de un ser como él—gruñó— ¿Necesitas ayuda para subirte los pantalones?

Shock, esa era la palabra para describir el estado de Hyunjin en ese instante; Total y completo shock. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas seguían emanando y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera visto todo aquello en tercera persona, sintiendo que su alma se había escapado muy lejos de su cuerpo para que así no fuera consciente del dolor que tal suceso traería al día siguiente.

El hombre, comprendiendo que pedirle hacer algo era demasiado en aquel momento, colocó con delicadeza la ropa en su lugar y luego lo hizo levantarse teniendo cuidado por si se tambaleaba o se desmayaba. Colocó el saco de su traje sobre sus hombros y lo ajustó al frente mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro, tratándolo con la delicadeza que se le fue negada hace tiempo.

—Llamaré a un doctor para que te revise—lo consoló, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y dirigiéndolo al auto que lo esperaba—Soy Kim Seungmin, ahora estás a salvo.

…

Seungmin miró al chico que bailoteaba por toda la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa, encontrándolo tan fascinante como el día en que lo conoció.

Su cabello se agitaba detrás de él como una pequeña melena dorada mientras el sonido de sus risitas revoloteaba por el lugar llenando de sonido la soledad que residía en el corazón de Seungmin; estaba descalzo, Seungmin podía escuchar el sonido de sus pies golpeteando por el suelo, y usaba una de sus camisas que apenas lo cubría pues eran casi de la misma medida.

La vista era adorable, maravillosa, Hyunjin parecía un ángel en su propia habitación, tan sólo siendo arruinado con las botellas de licor que tenía regadas en el tocador en evidencia de que los monstruos habían tenido primero al ángel que un dios no quiso.

—Jinnie-ah, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—habló atrayendo su atención.

Seungmin se encontraba desnudo en la cama, sintiéndose demasiado perezoso como para levantarse y sólo disfrutando de la vista, siendo correspondido con una brillante sonrisa que convirtió sus castaños ojos en medias lunas.

Revoloteó otro poco hasta dejarse caer en la cama sobre las piernas de Seungmin, dejando su cabeza cerca de su pecho, mirándolo con ojos tan brillantes que le tomó un momento organizar sus pensamientos, perdido en el pequeño lunar bajo su ojo, preguntándose si aquello era una marca por haber sido expulsado del cielo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?—la forma en la que las palabras salieron de su boca sonaron burlescas haciendo sonreír a Seungmin.

Era su forma de burlarse, por supuesto, lo había comenzado a hacer a partir de la segunda semana de su llegada esperando hartarlo y que lo dejara ir pero Seungmin tuvo que recordarle que no estaba secuestrado ni nada que se le pareciera, que podía salir por la puerta si así lo quería y no iba a detenerlo.

Hyunjin lo hizo, salió y duró un día entero sin volver, viendo el sinfín de llamadas de su jefa que amenazaba con traerlo de las greñas si no se presentaba a trabajar pronto. Tales amenazas lo llevaron de vuelta a Seungmin, que no comentó nada de su breve desaparición y sólo le preguntó si quería cenar algo en específico o irse a dormir.

—Los domingos voy a la iglesia—aclaró Seungmin, alzando una mano y comenzando a jugar con el cabello del rubio—Y quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo éste domingo.

La sonrisa de Hyunjin se borró y Seungmin odió que haber sido la causa, contemplando cómo el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba y los cubría una oscuridad de desagrado, rencor, como si la sola idea de pararse en tierra santa le repudiara.

—Hace un tiempo dejé de creer en Dios—murmuró Hyunjin, incorporándose mientras colocaba las manos en el pecho de Seungmin como apoyo—No tengo nada que hacer ahí.

— ¿Es por la vida que tenías?—cuestionó Seungmin, temeroso de mencionar algo que no debía.

Cuando huyó de casa para intentar buscar una vida diferente a la que le ofrecían, Hyunjin intentó hacer de todo; aquel bar no había sido su primera opción, en realidad fue más una medida desesperada cuando se rindió a salir adelante, a intentar ser más que una cara bonita.

Trabajó en cafeterías, estéticas, atención al cliente, restaurantes de comida rápida. Incluso trabajó en un lavado de autos y en todos fue agredido de manera sexual, ya sea en forma de acoso, en señoras intentando conseguir algo más que un esposo obeso impotente o compañeros que decidían que Hyunjin era demasiado bonito como para fingir que era una mujer.

Lloró hasta decir basta, tan solo en su apartamento de mierda lleno de cucarachas y humedad; lloró cada noche esperando no volver a estar solo, que alguien estuviera ahí para sostener sus pedazos. Le rezó a un Dios que lo ignoró, oró para que dejaran de molestarlo, para poder mantener un trabajo sin percances y éste hizo oídos sordos, tan sólo enviando peores personas a su vida que lo hacían sentir un despojo.

Cuando llegó a aquel lugar, _HEAVEN_ , ya ni siquiera creía en Él, renegaba por haberlo dejado solo cuando siempre le tuvo fe. Cada persona que pagó por su compañía, cada caricia que tuvo que soportar con dientes apretados, cada acto que al final de la noche se reducía a un fajo de billetes se lo otorgó a Él, decidiendo que tenía parte de la culpa, que su iglesia no podía juzgarlo cuando fue lo único que le otorgó.

—Dios y yo no nos llevamos bien—declaró con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, montándose en el regazo de Seungmin y sintiendo sus manos acariciar sus muslos—No tengo por qué ir a su iglesia—ladeó el rostro—Es curioso que tú vayas haciendo lo que haces.

—Tengo que pedir por mi condenada alma—se mofó Seungmin entre risas antes de suspirar—Creo que Él no tiene la culpa por las decisiones que me llevaron a donde estoy.

—No es como si me hubiera dejado otra opción—gruñó Hyunjin a la defensiva, tensándose y mirando con desconfianza a Seungmin— ¿Realmente crees que había ido felizmente por el camino de la prostitución? ¿O alguno de los que trabajaban conmigo?

—No estoy diciendo eso—Seungmin se apresuró a tomarlo de la cintura, esperando que no escapara—Sólo que no podemos depender siempre de Él; nos dio libre albedrío por algo.

—Le recé, Seungmin, cada noche—su voz se quebró ante eso último haciendo que sus bonitos ojos se llenaran de lágrimas—Le pedí que me cuidara de eso, que se llevara a toda la gente que me hacía daño, le supliqué fuerzas para soportar otro día más y Él sólo me arrojó piedra tras piedra. A Dios no le importa, sólo es un patético ente superior que necesitaba a alguien que lo alabara y por eso nos creó, si es que existe, ¿verdad?, ¿quién hace que su más adorada creación sufra de esa manera?

Seungmin, sintiendo el corazón en un puño, atrajo a Hyunjin a sus brazos permitiendo que el hombre se acorrucara en su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza, deseando poder sanar cada herida que tenía y volver todo a como estaba antes de conocerlo.

Se había enamorado de él tan fácil, cayendo sin control, encontrando fascinante cada pequeña cosa de él a pesar de encontrarlas insoportables en alguien más; amaba su sonrisa, lo ruidoso que podía ser llenando de alegre sonido su hogar; adoraba su necesidad de abrazos, sintiendo su pecho cálido cuando llegaba de sus negocios y Hyunjin lo recibí con un abrazo, negándose a soltarlo; le fascinaba verlo bailar por todo el lugar, resultando tan elegante como el primer día en que lo vio.

Y el sexo con él era algo de otro mundo; era entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin importarle lo que hiciera con él, era mirar su rostro ruborizado, sus brillantes ojos y los labios enrojecidos mientras siente que reclama su alma, alabándolo, idolatrándolo como merece, poniéndolo en el pedestal más alto y siendo su sirviente, profesando la religión que lo tenía a él aún si eso lo hacía un hereje.

—No necesitas el reino de los cielos—le susurró contra la piel de su frente, acariciando su cabello—No necesitas encomendarte a nadie, te daré tu propio reino donde te serviré a ti y a nadie más—Hyunjin alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con interés.

— ¿Crees que lo valgo?

—Hwang Hyunjin, desde el momento en que te vi bailar decidí que tú eras demasiado para cualquiera; los monstruos no eran dignos de ti y los dioses no iban a valorarte—deslizó su mano, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar—Pondré el mundo de rodillas sólo para que te alaben.

— ¿Y tú lo harás también?—cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Príncipe, yo seré el primero en arrodillarme.

…

— ¿Nuevo accesorio?—cuestionó Minho con burla al ver a Hyunjin junto a Seungmin en la iglesia.

—Más hermoso que el tuyo, desde luego—Seungmin enarcó una ceja, mirando la sombra que era Jisung para Minho—Aunque yo no tengo necesidad de esconderlo.

El rostro de Minho fue pétreo, hizo que Hyunjin se estremeciera encontrándolo intimidante; el chico a su lado sólo se enrojeció, mirando hacia otro lado, resultando mucho más joven que el hombre que cuidaba y también mucho más bajo, ¿de verdad era su escolta?

Hyunjin aún no entendía eso; él mismo llevaba hasta tres guarda-espaldas cada que salía sin Seungmin además del chofer, que también estaba armado y entrenado. El propio Seungmin tenía cinco gorilas a su alrededor lo que parecía ser las 24hrs del día, o así había sido antes de darle tres a Hyunjin, además de su propio chofer y la mujer que le servía como secretaria en ocasiones que en realidad era otra medida de seguridad.

Le parecía extraño que Minho sólo llevara uno, siendo la persona tan importante que es, y uno tan simplón como el que traía. Su escolta era del tamaño del brazo de uno de los de Seungmin.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo escondo a Hannie?—inquirió Minho, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando artísticamente una ceja—Tampoco es un bolso Prada como el que se cuelga de tu brazo—tales palabras hicieron que Hyunjin se avergonzara.

—Trabajarás con ése bolso de Prada cuando me ausente, Minho, así que trátalo como se merece—le gruñó Seungmin, mirando de manera aburrida el reloj en su muñeca—Y si vuelves a decirle algo te dispararé en una pierna.

Minho bufó, divertido, comenzando a hablar con Seungmin sobre una cena a la que tenían que asistir y otras reuniones que tenían por delante.

Aburrido, sin saber por qué se dejó convencer de ir a la iglesia (bueno sí sabía; era porque Seungmin prometió helado después) comenzó a mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo interesante, quizá una cara familiar de su antiguo trabajo para llenarlo de incomodidad.

Había familias completas entrando a la iglesia con sus ropas más presentables, apenas lanzando una mirada a su pequeño grupo, sonriendo débilmente cuando veían que Hyunjin los estaba mirando con interés; otras sólo eran viudas y señoras devotas que arrugaban la nariz cuando veían su brazo enlazado al de Seungmin haciendo que se riera, la mitad de esas señoras venían acompañadas de hombres que Hyunjin había visto en su antiguo trabajo.

Entre las personas que se adentraban al templo lo distinguió, borroso en las brumas de sus recuerdos después de tanto tiempo pero tan claro como el sol que brillaba en el cielo; su cabello era más largo ahora, podía verlo, y mantenía un rostro más serio en comparación con la sonrisa que siempre le brindó a Hyunjin cuando se lo encontraba en las escaleras de su antiguo edificio.

—Oye, yo lo conozco—habló Hyunjin tirando del brazo de Seungmin.

La conversación entre ellos se silenció y miraron, curiosos, hacia el hombre que Hyunjin señalaba con una suave sonrisa en la distancia, apenas notando que Jisung se tensaba y se movía hacia el otro lado de Minho, lejos de la visión del hombre rubio al que Hyunjin había distinguido.

Seungmin, mirando al tipo que señalaba su pareja y luego al acompañante del hombre en cuestión, enarcó una ceja con interés mientras miraba con más curiosidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿De dónde?—preguntó, sonando genuinamente interesado.

—Vivía en el apartamento arriba del mío, él y su novio—aclaró Hyunjin mirándolo con una sonrisa—Era muy agradable, siempre estaban riendo y cuando me los encontraba en las escaleras saludaban. Creo que su nombre es Felix.

— ¿Ése es su novio?—cuestionó Minho, esperando confirmar la información que tenían más que nada.

Hyunjin miró de nuevo hacia la multitud, encontrando a la pareja charlando con una mujer menuda y de aspecto elegante.

—No, definitivamente no—declaró, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa—Su novio lo recuerdo, era bajito y fortachón, miraba a Felix con mucho amor. Además que sus jeans siempre estaban azules, ¡así como los que usa ahora!—señaló antes de volver a mirar a Seungmin—Es una pena que no duraran, se veían muy felices.

Seungmin sonrió de forma tensa a Hyunjin, palmeando la mano que aún sujetaba su brazo, sugiriendo que era mejor entrar ahora para alcanzar un lugar decente, mirando una última vez hacia donde Bang Chan y el novio de Binnie charlaban con una mujer.

Cuando entró a la iglesia miró al ángel a su lado, sonriendo, mirando el altar y jurando ante Dios que nadie volvería a arrancarle las alas al hombre a su lado, lo mantendría a salvo aunque estuviera danzando en el jardín del inferno rodeado de dioses destructivos y monstruos.


	2. Young and Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin, me tomó horrores terminar esta parte ;-; y aún así quedó horrible

> _"¿Me seguirás amando incluso cuando sólo tenga a mi adolorida alma? Yo sé que lo harás."_ **-Lana del Rey.**

**...**

Había llegado a un punto de su vida donde ya no tenía que luchar para conseguir nada, tan sólo extendiendo la mano para que lo que sea que deseara fuera concedido.

Antes, una vida antes, Hyunjin habría sudado sangre con tal de demostrar que él también luchaba para conseguir lo que quería pero, a cambio, el mundo le escupió en la cara, lo maltrató y siguió quitándole el merito; fue un juguete desechable durante mucho tiempo antes de que alguien lo notara por su cuenta y le brindara todo lo que deseaba sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo, sin reprochárselo y sin echarle en cara las cosas, dándole todo con sentimiento.

Terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo, apartando el cabello del rostro, pasando sus dedos por su mandíbula, sus labios de un débil color durazno, inclinándose un poco más hacia el reflejo cuando le pareció ver lo que parecía una pequeña arruga en las líneas de expresión de su rostro, sintiendo un pequeño ataque de pánico ante eso.

_Lo que tienes se lo debes a esa cara bonita._

La voz en su cabeza se burló de él; a Hyunjin le gustaba engañarse diciendo que eso parecía ser principios de esquizofrenia porque escuchaba voces en su cabeza pero en realidad sólo era su propia voz, era el propio Hyunjin que veía todo lo malo de sí mismo y se lo señalaba continuamente, era él mismo convencido de lo que la gente le dijo por años negándole la posibilidad de ver más allá de su rostro bonito.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, recibiendo el dulce sabor del labial que se había puesto, chupándolo con ansiedad en una horrible manía que tenía y a la que se encontraba recurriendo con más frecuencia, mirando con ojos agudos su reflejo, casi esperando ver a un anciano devolviéndole la mirada. Estaba seguro que había visto una película adolescente donde la protagonista tenía una pesadilla similar pero en su caso era diferente.

No le temía a la vejez en sí sino a dejar de ser bonito, tenía miedo de que lo devolvieran al lugar de donde lo sacaron sólo porque había dejado de ser atractivo al envejecer.

—Príncipe, ¿estás listo?

Otro hombre entró a la habitación luciendo un impecable traje negro de dos piezas hecho a medida, ajustándose a la perfección a sus hombros mientras una camisa de seda color tinto complementaba el traje; no usaba corbata, Hyunjin le había pedido que no lo hiciera cuando no tenía que atender “negocios”, así que sólo tenía los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados mostrando la lechosa piel de sus clavículas.

Ajustaba la correa de un reloj bañado en oro, Hyunjin lo sabía porque él lo había comprado e incluso mandado a grabar como un regalo y siempre que salían se aseguraba de ponerlo, declarando que de los miles de relojes que tenía ése era su favorito. Parecía distraído así que Hyunjin se permitió admirarlo a través del espejo, retorciendo en sus manos el collar que iba a usar para esa noche.

—Si estás pensando en cambiarte sólo quiero recordarte que te ves bien con cualquier cosa que te pongas—advirtió el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose a Hyunjin y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba el mentón en su hombro—Lo cual encuentro frustrante, me tomó media hora elegir un traje.

— ¿Me vería bonito si uso una bolsa de basura?—cuestionó inseguro, ignorando la mitad de la declaración del hombre con él.

—Te verías perfecto incluso calvo—declaró, besándole el costado del cuello— ¿No usaras un collar hoy? Te regalé uno para esta noche.

—Sí, aquí lo tengo—le mostró la correa conformada por tres tiras de diamantes apretada en su puño— ¿Me ayudas a ponerlo, Seungmin?

Seungmin deslizó una mano por todo el antebrazo de Hyunjin antes de quitarle el collar, apartándose lo suficiente para poder ponerlo contra su garganta, ganándose un sonido ahogado ante la presión que el platinado sintió contra su piel cuando la correa se ajustó, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro en su espalda, fascinado con cada ángulo de su cuerpo.

Una vez que el collar estuvo en su lugar, Seungmin rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, presionando ligeros besos contra la piel expuesta, deslizando sus dedos por sus costados hasta que la risa de Hyunjin comenzó a florecer a través de sus labios, retorciéndose en sus brazos, convirtiendo sus ojos en medias lunas y riendo de manera escandalosa intentando huir del mortal ataque de Seungmin.

Su risa resonó a través de todo el lugar haciendo que resultara menos frívolo que de costumbre; los dos gorilas que siempre estaban prostrados en sus puertas se atrevieron a sonreír débilmente debido al escándalo, ya acostumbrados a él.

En la habitación correteaban descalzos, Hyunjin intentado huir y Seungmin dispuesto a recuperarlo, riendo divertidos y persiguiéndose como adolescentes, ignorando el tiempo a contra reloj para ir a su reservación.

Seungmin logró envolver con ambos brazos la estrecha cintura de Hyunjin, alzándolo en vilo en el aire y comenzando a dar vueltas por la superficie del cuarto, la estridente risa de Hyunjin uniéndose a la de él en una armonía que parecía inundar de alegría la casa en la que habitaban, tan grande y en su mayor parte solitaria, llenándolos de euforia y satisfacción, sintiendo lo mismo que hace un par de años.

—Vamos a llegar tarde—recordó sin aliento el platinado de cabello largo ganándose un gruñido.

—No se puede ser puntual contigo—regañó Seungmin antes de colocarlo delicadamente en el suelo—Bien, te espero abajo, ya no te tardes.

Besó su mejilla antes de desaparecer, dejando que Hyunjin lo mirara alejarse mientras su corazón pesaba de una forma extraña, para nada comparable a lo de hace unos instantes; ¿Y si Seungmin ya no lo quería porque estaba viejo? Se conocieron cercanos a los treinta hace dos años, quizá un poco más, y en aquel entonces Hyunjin no estaba tan libre de pecado.

¿Qué pasará cuando la vida se cobre todo lo que hizo? ¿Seguirá mirándolo de la misma manera que hacía ahora? ¿Seguirían jugando al igual que un par de críos enamorados? No soportaba la idea de tener una vida sin Seungmin, estuvo demasiado tiempo solo y odiaba la sola idea de volver a estarlo.

El rey gánster no sólo llenó la soledad de su corazón sino que también hizo que Hyunjin se valorara, al menos un poco, se mirar desde un enfoque diferente, le hiciera sentir que podía vivir perfectamente sin él aunque Hyunjin no lo quería.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría huido en el momento en que alguien asesina personas frente a ti mientras te pregunta qué es lo que quieres para cenar; debió haber huido cuando vio el arma, cuando se enteró de todos los negocios, cuando casi muere en una disputa con la mafia enemiga hace unos meses a la que Seungmin aún espera devolverle el golpe.

Una persona normal habría huido, y ahí estaba Hyunjin, enamorándose perdidamente de Kim Seungmin, decidiendo que aunque podía vivir sin él, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Se apresuró a tomar un par de zapatos del armario para bajar a la sala, siendo seguido por los dos guardias que estaban postrados en sus puertas cuya única obligación era cuidar a Hyunjin más que a nada.

Seungmin estaba sentado en el sofá, brillando en toda su gloria, siendo lo único que Hyunjin podía contemplar, siendo una estrella fugaz que lo cegó por su brillo, sabiendo que si se iba todo se sumiría en oscuridad y tinieblas, siendo imposible que se volviera adaptar a la oscuridad cuando ya había visto la luz. Negándose a dejar el cielo de nuevo cuando un dios le acogió luego de que los monstruos lo arrastraron por el fango.

—Estoy listo—anunció, apresurándose a ponerse los zapatos— ¿Lo está usted, señor Kim?

—Eres seis meses mayor que yo, no me llames señor—gruñó el hombre, levantándose del sofá—El auto ya nos está esperando—aclaró, deteniéndose junto al armario de la entrada y descolgando un abrigo— ¿No se te olvida nada?

—Hombre guapo de traje conmigo, chaqueta y billetera—asintió, permitiendo que Seungmin le pusiera el abrigo—Creo que estoy servido, ¿y tú?

—El ángel de mi brazo, eso me basta—Seungmin se inclinó, colocando un beso fugaz en los labios de Hyunjin—Te amo.

Aquella declaración revoloteó como una mariposa en el pecho de Hyunjin, llenándolo de calidez e inseguridad, mirando los ojos oscuros ojos de Seungmin, preguntándose qué sería de él cuando el amor que profesaba el gánster ya no fuera para Hyunjin, cuando decidiera que era feo, que ya no le servía, que había llegado alguien más bonito a su vida para quedarse.

—Yo también—susurró en respuesta, mirándolo con un ligero pánico brillando en sus ojos—Te amo mucho.

Si Seungmin notó el ligero temblor en los labios de Hyunjin o como las palabras salieron entrecortadas, no mencionó nada, simplemente siguió mirándolo como si fuera lo más bonito de todo el mundo.

…

Él había tenido sueños, grandes sueños antes de creerse toda la mierda que la gente le dijo; soñó con grandes apartamentos con candelabros en el techo, soñó con bailar y ser admirado, con crear cosas hermosas que la gente contemplaría con admiración y sus padres presumirían con orgullo. Soñó con la vida que cualquiera desea.

Pero no lo tuvo, ni siquiera un poco. Vio su juventud pasar a través de un cristal mientras él intentaba sobrevivir; repitiendo las horribles cosas que le dijeron, escapando de las garras de los monstruos que querían lastimarlo, a veces ni siquiera eso; mirando la vida de los demás, envidiando a aquellos que la tenían tan fácil mientras a él le daban las sobras.

Lo desterraron del cielo y luego lo juzgaron por eso.

Hyunjin aún se encontraba molesto, aún sentía que perdió gran parte de su vida, que no había hecho nada de lo que soñó. Incluso ahora, con la casa de grandes candelabros, con joyas y ropa de diseñador, nada se sentía que valiera la pena porque Hyunjin no sufrió para conseguirlo, porque en gran parte nada de eso era suyo.

_Se lo debes a tu cara bonita, todo lo que tienes es por tu cara bonita._

Costaba tanto deshacerse de los viejos hábitos; consiguió trabajos porque era lindo, fue uno de los principales bailarines de aquel lugar que lo prostituía porque era lindo y no porque era bueno bailando. Miles de manos mancillándolo, repitiendo que era bonito, algunos intentando marcar su rostro para que dejara de ser tan perfecto que Hyunjin terminó por reducirse a nada salvo una cara bonita.

Suspiró temblorosamente, mirando fijamente el jardín frente a él, manteniendo los pies enterrados en la maleza, cerrando los ojos al sentir la ventisca revolverle el cabello cuyos mechones le cosquillearon en los labios y la barbilla, intentando ver más allá de ellos, encontrando la luna brillando sobre su cabeza junto con las miles de estrellas.

Seungmin dijo que le gustaba su cabello rubio.

Hyunjin lo tiñó de plateado.

Seungmin dijo que amaba su cabello plateado.

Hyunjin lo tiñó de negro.

Una parte de él se aterrorizaba ante la idea de dejar de gustarle a Seungmin pero otra pequeña parte lo hacía como un desafío, poniendo a prueba el amor de Seungmin para saber si realmente lo amaba o sólo estaba con él por lo bien que se veía.

Cada cosa de su físico que Seungmin elogiaba, Hyunjin se esmeraba en modificarla un poco. Si sus labios eran demasiado suaves, entonces terminaba por morderlos y agrietarlos; sus uñas largas se veían bonitas, entonces debía morderlas hasta destrozarlas; su cabello corto es como un halo, así que no se lo ha cortado en un buen tiempo, manteniéndolo a los hombros.

Recargó la mejilla sobre su rodilla, mirando hacia el inmenso jardín que se extendía frente a él, flaqueado por lo que parecían cientos de árboles que se mecían debido al viento. Más allá de él se encontraba uno de los ríos de Corea, Hyunjin no sabría decir cual, pero suponía que uno de los más lejanos ya que no había ninguna propiedad en kilómetros a la redonda.

— ¿Hyunjin-ah? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hyunjin parpadeó, aún sumido en sus pensamientos, antes de incorporarse y ver la silueta de Seungmin en la puerta trasera, manteniendo su rostro en oscuridad ya que la luz de la luna no le daba de lleno como a Hyunjin.

Volvía a ser un dios en las sombras, el mismo dios que salvó a Hyunjin hace tanto tiempo que recordarlo parecía casi irreal, se sentía toda una vida volver al día en que lo conoció, en medio de la inmundicia y todo lo indigno, Hyunjin siendo parte de eso pero notado por el ser divino que era Seungmin.

¿Qué sería de él cuando perdiera a Seungmin? ¿Cuándo no volviera de sus reuniones importantes? ¿Habría un lugar en algún lado donde lo esperaría? ¿Y si era Hyunjin el que se iba primero? Joder, deseaba que allá a donde fuera hubiera espacio para ambos, Hyunjin es capaz de negarse un paraíso si éste no iba a tenerlo.

—Pensé que llegarías mañana—fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mirando a Seungmin desde su posición.

—No encontré una excusa para no volver—Seungmin se encaminó hacia él, aún vistiendo su traje tan caro y elegante, sentándose en la hierba con Hyunjin— ¿Qué haces afuera despierto?

—No podía dormir—aclaró, volviendo a mirar hacia donde los árboles y el pasto se agitaban con la ventisca como su cabello—Subiré en un momento, debes estar cansado.

Seungmin no respondió, se quedó en silencio junto a Hyunjin, mirándolo a detalle, haciendo que el mayor temiera no gustarle ahora que es pelinegro, que mencionara algo sobre lo feo que se veía con su cabello de ese color, que ya estaba aburrido de él, que ya no lo quería a su lado.

Hyunjin debería confiar un poco más en el amor que Seungmin le tenía, lo sabía, pero a veces es difícil confiar en algo cuando la mierda que tienes en la cabeza puede más, haciéndolo sentir inseguro hasta de su propia sombra, quitándose mérito de todo lo que lograba sin ayuda de Seungmin, como si no fuera la gran cosa o todo se lo debiera al hombre.

Pero, si era honesto, todas las dudas y temores que atenazaban hoy su garganta se debían al incidente de hace meses, donde vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, donde temió nunca volver a ver a Seungmin, ir a un lugar donde quizá no lo tuviera o que el hombre lo reemplazara apenas su cuerpo terminara de enfriarse.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo efímero que era todo, que el ser humano sólo era largas estaciones; desde su nacimiento como la floreciente primavera, el tormentoso verano de su dudosa existencia adulta, el otoño donde cosechaba lo que sembró hasta morir en invierno.

Hyunjin casi muere en verano, sintiendo que no hizo nada, que sólo permaneció al margen, que no era lo suficiente bueno para poder vivir hasta invierno.

—Teñiste tu cabello de nuevo—susurró Seungmin, alzando una mano y tomando uno de los mechones que volaban con el viento—Es negro ahora.

—Sí—asintió, mordisqueando su labio inferior— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Si digo que sí volverás a teñírtelo?

La sencilla pregunta de Seungmin hizo que Hyunjin se congelara, mirando con ojos vidriosos al frente, sintiendo que el viento helado traspasaba más allá de las capas de ropa y su propia piel hasta congelar su sangre en su torrente sanguíneo, haciéndolo estremecerse.

No respondió, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en sus hazañas sobre dejar de gustarle a Seungmin, mirando fijamente sus rodillas mientras se acorrucaba aún más, enterrando los dedos de sus pies en la fresca hierba hasta poder sentir la tierra, intentando aferrarse al plano terrenal que de alguna manera siempre le pareció irreal.

—No es que me moleste que lo hagas—aclaró Seungmin, manteniéndose a su lado—Me va a gustar aunque lo tiñeras de verde, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No, Hyunjin no lo sabía pero temía preguntar; temía cuestionar a Seungmin sobre si lo seguirá queriendo aún cuando su cabello se caiga, cuando su rostro se llene de arrugas y sus manos de manchas. Cuando sus dientes se vuelvan amarillentos, cuando ni siquiera sea capaz de levantarse, cuando todo lo que tenga con él sea el peso de su adolorida alma cobrándose las cosas que dejó que sucedieran, ¿seguiría amándolo a pesar de eso?

No, no podría, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué alguien como Seungmin amaría tanto a alguien como Hyunjin? A pesar de todo lo que hacía, Seungmin era una maravillosa persona, nunca lastimaba a nadie que no lo merecía, ¿eso lo justificaría de alguna manera? ¿Era por eso que quería a Hyunjin? ¿Por qué los dos estaban condenados?

—Tú has estado pensando en algo últimamente—susurró el menor, acercándose a él—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ángel, no te preocupes.

Hyunjin suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la hierba y contemplando las estrellas, tan lejanas pero a la vez sintiéndose tan cercanas, como si con alzar la mano Hyunjin pudiera reacomodarlas a su gusto, tratando formas nuevas, creando figuras fantásticas con puntos luminosos.

Cuando muriera, ¿él brillaría de esa manera? ¿Se convertiría en algo tan hermoso como una estrella? ¿O él no sería absolutamente nada?

—Las estrellas son bonitas—susurró, ganándose un suspiro de parte de Seungmin mientras se acostaba a su lado—Tienen años y años, en realidad todas han muerto pero su brillo sigue llegando a nosotros, como si siguieran igual de hermosas.

—Supongo que es una de las maravillas del universo que nunca entenderemos—fue la sencilla respuesta del hombre de traje, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Hyunjin—Ángel, ¿qué pasa por esa bonita cabeza tuya?

El cumplido hizo que Hyunjin hiciera un mohín de tristeza, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Seungmin con ojos llorosos.

— ¿Soy bonito?

—Eres el ser más hermoso de todo el universo—asintió Seungmin, sonriendo—No hay nada en el mundo que se compare contigo.

— ¿Y cuándo deje de ser bonito?—preguntó, su voz rompiéndose en la última palabra— ¿Cuándo ya no sea joven ni hermoso? ¿Seguirás viéndome tan bonito como el día en que me conociste?

Era eso, la incertidumbre de perder lo poco que tenía si Hyunjin dejaba de verse atractivo, lo doloroso que sería experimentar el rechazo de Seungmin una vez que ha sido amado; la ansiedad que le provocaba pensar en lo que sería era asfixiante, haciendo que viviera con incertidumbre, dejando de disfrutar la vida que tenía y sólo esperando a que terminara.

Seungmin fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle pero Hyunjin no había estado acostumbrado a confiar de esa forma en las personas; siempre se encontró anhelado la compañía de alguien, como los vecinos que tuvo en su mohoso apartamento, pero también se aterrorizó de relacionarse con alguien, que al final no se quedaran como todo en su vida, que se dieran cuenta que sólo era alguien bonito y su belleza en algún punto terminaría.

Y ahí estaba, mirando con ojos llorosos a Seungmin, temiendo el día en el que le dijera que no podían estar juntos, que ya no lo quería, permitiéndose ser vulnerable después de pasar años aferrándose con uñas y dientes a la vida.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?—cuestionó Seungmin, sonando tan incrédulo que parecía gracioso—Te amaré a pesar de todo, Jinnie. Sé que es atrevido de mi parte quererlo, pero realmente espero tener el tiempo suficiente conmigo para verte envejecer—confesó, sonando tan sincero que hizo latir desordenadamente el corazón de Hyunjin.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó, sonando tan pequeño y aterrado que a Seungmin no le quedó de otra más que atraerlo a sus brazos— _¿Seguirás amándome cuando ya no sea joven y hermoso?_

—Lo haré, Hwang Hyunjin—asintió, cubriendo de besos todo un costado de su rostro—Siempre seguirás siendo hermoso para mí.

Se sintió como si aliviaran una gran carga que tenía en su espalda, permitiendo suspirar hasta que sus pulmones se hincharon, derritiéndose contra todo un costado de Seungmin, encajando como si estuviera destinado para eso.

Siempre estuvo solo, desde que dejó a su familia sólo vagó por las calles en búsqueda de un sentido de vida, esperando encontrar su razón de ser más allá de la bandeja de plata que le otorgaron; sufrió, lloró, casi murió pero siguió aferrándose, esperando por algo, soñando con estar destinado a algo más.

Y volvería a sufrir de esa manera si con eso llegaba a ese momento, tirado en el pasto mirando las estrellas en los brazos de Kim Seungmin, el hombre que masacró sin pensar a las personas que intentaron lastimar a Hyunjin. Volvería a pasar todo lo que sufrió si con eso encontraba su lugar en los brazos de Seungmin, sabiendo que lo amaría sin importar su apariencia.

Porque Hyunjin era más que una cara bonita para Seungmin.

— ¿Y si mueres antes que yo?

—Te estaré esperando del otro lado, cariño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren, una lo escribe con sentimiento pero en algún punto su cerebro se pone a divagar y arruina la idea en sí por lo que ofrezco disculpas si está bien equis o sólo es un sinsentido. La verdad lo escribí para quitarme la espinita.
> 
> Además que el final ya es un poco más basado en Dark Paradise que nada jeje
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!! los tqm, tomen awita ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo se me ocurrió mientras dejaba volar mi imaginación al escuchar música, si has llegado hasta acá y te gustó MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!! si no te gustó lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo ;-;
> 
> Gracias por leer, los tqm tomen awita ♡


End file.
